


Mi turno

by A_flowxr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, KiriAsu, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr
Summary: "Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sonreír, Asuna".—AU kiriasu de niños.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 2





	Mi turno

—¡Kazuto-kuuun!

Se escuchaba el fuerte grito de la niña corriendo hacia su mejor amigo, él se volteó encontrándose a la castaña abrazándolo.

—¡Te extrañé mucho Kazuto-kuun!

Kazuto Kirigaya es el mejor amigo de Asuna.

—Yo también te extrañé Asuna, ¿por qué no me avisaste que volvías?

Y Asuna Yuuki es la mejor amiga de Kazuto.

La castaña de corto cabello se separó del abrazo para poder hablar con su amigo, pero el niño pelinegro aún quería ese abrazo.

─Le dije a mi mamá si podía avisarte, pero me dijo que no y que esperara, ya sabes como es ella.

Sonrió la pequeña y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo.

─Bueno eso ya es pasado, es mejor ir a clases, Kazuto-kuun.

─Está bien —Kazuto la seguía a donde fuera─. Por cierto Asuna, luego nos tenemos que juntar para hablar de lo que nos ha pasado en la ausencia del otro.

─¡Entonces!... ¿En el parque?

─¡En el parque!

Los niños rieron y se fueron corriendo a su salón.

─Y-Yo, la pri-prin-cesa...

¿Se preguntan quién anda nervioso?

─¡Dilo Kazuto-kuun! o si no ¡jamás te daré de mi almuerzo!

Asuna tenía el teléfono de su mamá para grabar cuando el pequeño Kazuto dijera: "¡Yo!, ¡la princesa Kirikirigakiri Yuki! le pido disculpas a la Reina Asuna, la gobernante de todo."

─¡No quiero!

─¡Dilo Kazuto-kuun!

Asuna lo obligó a decir tal frase inventada por ella, sólo por el simple hecho de que cuando le dejó la comida y se había ido, cuando volvió no había nada y Kazuto se excusó diciendo: "Pensé que tenías otro."

─¡No quiero Asuna! Esto es vergonzoso...

─¡Tal vez así aprendas a no comerte la comida de los demás!

─¡Pensé que tenías otro, lo siento!

Kazuto ahora mismo estaba en la casa de Asuna, tenía una diadema rosa con una flor en la cabeza, maquillaje y Asuna le puso una de sus camisas que decía "Princesa".

¿Cómo dejó que le hiciera todo eso? Es un misterio...

─Dilo Kazuto ─la voz de Asuna salió seria, le dió miedo a Kazuto─. Última advertencia...

─¡Y-y-yo! ─Comenzó a hablar más nervioso el pelinegro─ La princesa Kiri...kiri...

─¡Dilo! —Exigió Asuna.

─¡Lo pusiste muy difícil Asuna!

─¡¡Kazuto-kuuun!!

Se pasaron toda la tarde peleando hasta que Asuna feliz obtuvo su video, y Kazuto muy avergonzado, aprendió a nunca comer la comida que comparta con Asuna hasta que ambos estén ahí.

En el teléfono de la madre de Kazuto le llegó un video.

  
─¡Vaya! ¡Que bonito te quedó Asuna-chan!

─Gracias maestra ─sonrió la pequeña.

─¿Quién más quiere participar?

En el salón de Asuna y Kazuto tenían que hacer como actividad dibujar lo que más les guste, Asuna dibujó una mariposa.

─Kazuto-kuun.

La pequeña notó a su amigo desanimado.

─¿Sigues molesto por lo de la venganza?

─No es eso Asuna ─habló el pelinegro serio con la vista en su banca, pero al recordar la venganza de Asuna sonrió.

─Entonces, ¿qué es?

─Sabes perfectamente que soy tímido, y yo no dibujo bien...

En un rápido movimiento Asuna le quitó la hoja de papel con el dibujo a Kazuto, observó y luego le sonrió a Kazuto.

─Te quedó perfecto Kazuto-kuun, ¿por qué dices que dibujas mal si esto es precioso?

─¿En serio lo crees? —Preguntó apartando la vista.

Asuna lo tomó de la mano ─Hay que mostrárselo a la maestra.

Kazuto se dejó guiar, y Asuna realmente estaba feliz al ver el dibujo de Kazuto.

Su dibujo era un paisaje.

El paisaje dónde se conocieron.

Eso estaba muy mal.

─Mamá, ¿nos vamos a mudar?

Asuna tenía sus ojos llorosos y la voz rota, casi ni se oía.

─Sí —contestó su madre sin prestarle mucha atención.

─¿Y por qué?

─Porque sí y punto.

La mujer avanzó agarrando una gran caja mientras su esposo hacía lo mismo, Asuna sólo miraba.

_«Hoy había quedado con Kazuto-kuun»_ pensó la niña con tristeza.

Se sintió muy mal al pensar como se pondría Kazuto si no llegaba... Si no llegaba nunca más...

Pero algo hizo clic.

_«¡Hoy había quedado con Kazuto-kuun!»_

Asuna veía a su madre y padre ir caja por caja así que estaba bien si salía por un momento.

Bajó los escalones de su casa y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas la dejaban.

Que suerte que su lugar de reunión sea el parque cerca de su casa.

─¡¡Kazuto-kuun!!

La castaña con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó al pelinegro por detrás.

─Asuna... ¿Qué tienes?

Kazuto se preocupó mucho al ver llorar a su amiga, así que la abrazó con más fuerza y le acariciaba la cabeza.

─Y-Yo me... Mudaré ─el pelinegro se sorprendió─. Me voy a mudar Kazuto-kuun, y muy lejos de aquí.

─¿Estás segura de eso Asuna? ─Se apresuró a preguntarle y confirmar si escuchó bien.

─S-sí ─sollozó la niña─. Mis padres estaban cargando cajas y cuando les pregunté si nos íbamos a mudar me dijeron que sí.

Eso estaba muy, muy mal.

Asuna comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Kazuto no sabía que hacer para calmar a su amiga, estaba desesperado.

Cuando giró su cabeza hacia el cielo el sol se estaba ocultando, significaba que pronto su madre vendría por él.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

Le secó las lágrimas a su amiga, la tomó de la mano, y la llevó a un "lugar especial".

─¿A dónde vamos Kazuto-kuun?

─Asuna... ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

─Claro que lo recuerdo, pero sigo sin entender.

─Yo siempre he sido tímido, y casi nunca sonrío, pero cuando lo hago es contigo Asuna, y son pocas las veces que te veo llorar.

Ya casi llegaban.

─Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sonreír... Asuna.

La castaña ladeó su cabeza un poco confundida.

Ahora fue ella quien se dejó guiar.

─Ya llegamos.

Asuna no lo podía creer.

Había olvidado que era _ese_ parque.

El paisaje que había dibujado Kazuto, lo tenían en frente. Un lago en el atardecer.

─Kazuto-kuun ─sonrió Asuna ante los recuerdos.

Cuando ellos se conocieron Kazuto estaba frente a ese lago, se estaba haciendo tarde así que sólo cruzaron palabras, las demás veces se conocieron mejor.

Kazuto pensó, que si Asuna viera el lago una vez más antes de irse, la haría feliz.

Y así fue.

─Muchas gracias por los recuerdos Kazuto-kuun.

─Yo debería darte las gracias Asuna.

Ambos rieron, sus manos se separaron y Asuna fue en busca de sus padres.

Kazuto la extrañaría.

─...

─Asuna...

─¡No quiero hacerlo!

─¡Pues lo tendrás que hacer por hacerme creer que te irías lejos!

─¡Yo también lo pensé!

¿Se preguntan de nuevo que pasa?

─¡Por eso te había preguntado si estabas segura!

Asuna finalmente se mudo, sí...

Pero al lado de Kazuto...

─Cuando llegué con mis padres me explicaron la situación más a fondo, no me lo dijeron porque querían sorprenderme.

Ahora Asuna y Kazuto son vecinos.

─Pues no me importan tus excusas, vamos, dí lo que te dije.

Kazuto tenía en manos el teléfono de su mamá para cobrar su venganza.

Asuna suspiró.

─¡Yo! La problemática Reina gobernante de todo, me disculpo ante el señor Kazuto Kirigaya, que además le había puesto un nombre totalmente ridículo.

Kazuto sonrió victorioso.

─Gracias, Reina problemática.

─Para que veas que yo no hice un berrinche como tú ─Asuna se cruzó de brazos.

─¡¿Qué?!

Y así pasaron otra tarde peleando como grandes amigos.

En el teléfono de la madre de Asuna le llegó un video.


End file.
